


Ineffable

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: “How did we ever end up here?” Crowley asked.
Relationships: Castiel/Crowley (Supernatural)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16
Collections: SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2021





	Ineffable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2021 SPN Rare Ship Bingo, the Crowley square.

“How did we ever end up here?” Crowley asked, voicing the question aloud without entirely meaning to.

He was sitting on the couch in his private quarters. Castiel was curled up beside him, head in Crowley’s lap. Castiel had turned out to be surprisingly catlike and prone to cuddling, once his sensual side had been unlocked. Crowley was running his fingers through Castiel’s soft hair.

Castiel rolled from his side to his back, looking up at Crowley with a line of puzzlement between his eyebrows. “You called me and told me to come over,” he reminded Crowley. “You said that you were free tonight.”

Crowley sighed. “Angel,” he said, “do you have to be so bloody literal all the time?”

Castiel continued to stare at him.

“I meant, how did we end up here, philosophically speaking,” Crowley clarified.

Castiel opened his mouth, and Crowley knew – he just _knew_ – that Castiel was going to say something about Plato or Descartes and if he did, Crowley also knew that he might actually strangle him.

“I’m a demon,” Crowley said, before Castiel could come out with whatever infuriatingly obtuse comment he was going to say. “You’re an angel. How could this be?”

“Didn’t you tell me that you had a liaison with Naomi long ago?”

“That was different,” Crowley said. “That was very much a one-time thing. But you’re – this is – ” He tapped Castiel’s scalp with his fingertips a couple times before continuing to stroke his hair. “I like doing _this_. Just this.”

“I like it, too.” Castiel smiled up at him with a sweetness that made Crowley’s heart skip a beat. Determined not to be sidetracked, he ignored it.

“We’re both fully clothed, for fuck’s sake!” he protested.

“We don’t have to be,” Castiel said. “We could get undressed.” He said it without a hint of a smirk or seductiveness. Crowley ground his teeth. Somehow, _this_ was his boyfriend.

“You’re missing the point,” Crowley said. “I demand an explanation.”

“You think it’s impossible because we’re an angel and a demon? That seemed to work perfectly well in that television miniseries you made me watch.”

“Don’t you bring _Good Omens_ into this,” Crowley hissed. “I asked you a question.”

“Well,” and there was finally a hint of frustration in Castiel’s voice, “I don’t understand the question.”

Crowley heaved in a breath and let it out slowly, staring straight ahead instead of down at the blue, blue eyes he could feel trained on his face. “I want to know,” he said quietly, “why you’re with me.”

“Oh.” Castiel sat up, propping himself on the arm of the couch, his face right in front of Crowley’s. No avoiding those eyes now. “Crowley, I am with you because I like to be. I find you attractive and interesting. I think you have a great deal more vulnerability than you usually show, and I find that very appealing.”

“I’ve done things – ” Crowley started, but Castiel interrupted him.

“I know you have. I have done things I regret, as well. Some of them we did together. I am trying to be better. I think you are too, even if you pretend otherwise sometimes. But…” Castiel paused, a thoughtful expression on his face. “All of those are only reasons. I think that in the end, these things are unknowable. I am with you because it brings me joy.”

“But I’m a demon,” Crowley said, pretending to himself that his voice hadn’t quavered on the last word.

“I know,” Castiel murmured. He leaned in and kissed Crowley gently on the lips. “You are _my_ demon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley is so intense about _Good Omens_ , lol. Him being a huge fan of it (book, audiobook, miniseries, radio adaptation - anything) is a headcanon you can pry from my cold, dead hands.


End file.
